It's Getting Late
by Ramonks33
Summary: A cute fluff fic! A few years after the Serpent's Shadow, Carter finds Zia standing at his balcony window, and they share a tender moment


It's Getting Late

**A/N: Hey folks! Sorry about no updates, cause I'm stuck. So, to entertain while I scramble to get my mind together, I'm posting my first Kane Chronicles fic! It's set a few years after The Serpent's Shadow, so ENJOY. I do not own the Serpent's Shadow, copyright Rick Riordan 2010. I got the inspiration from one of my absolute favorite songs in the world called "C'mon" by Panic! At the disco with Fun.**

Carter Kane was restless. He turned, once, twice in his hot and sweaty bed, but he couldn't quite drift off into a peaceful sleep. He stared at the ceiling, trying to face into a dreamless slumber, but his body wouldn't allow it.

It was about 1:00am in Brooklyn House. All the initiates, teachers and mentors were probably fast asleep. Little did they know that the boy who was their leader was facing a sleep dilemma. Carter was sure he could hear Julian down the hall, snoring loudly. But even Khufu's breathy sighs he made when he slept wasn't enough to lure Carter to sleep. Every creak on the floor, and every slight breath from another room seemed to echo forever in his ears. It was hopeless.

He couldn't stand this nightly torture anymore. He slowly sat up, and paused to make sure his movements didn't wake any other person in the gigantic house. When he was greeted with silence, he merely sighed softly, and swung himself so his feet hit the cold ground. He padded around his dark room, until he found the corner of his robe he received as a gift long ago. Wrapping it around himself, he tied the knot and carefully walked over to his balcony, which was mysteriously open. Pushing the balcony doors open, he nearly jumped and almost grabbed his sword from the Duat. Someone was already there.

Carter's eyes widened as a female had beaten him to his usual gazing spot. The girl slowly turned around, her figure illuminated by Brooklyn's lights. Carter's stomach flew up into his throat. Zia.  
Zia's long wavy hair was braided down her neck and rested against her back. She wore a white pajama blouse and a pair of drawstring linen pants. On her feet were simply black sandals, which Carter assumed were silent enough to pad across his room without him awaking. Her golden eyes flashed as she saw him standing there, dumbstruck.

"Oh, uh…" she stammered, "Hi Carter." She pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she beckoned him to come closer. Quietly, he obliged, walking over to her. Ever since the battle with Apophis, he's grown quite taller than Zia and filled out nicely, creating a toned young man of the age of 16. He was two or three heads taller than Zia, and frankly, she didn't protest. She turned both of them back around, and placed her head on his shoulder as they watched Brooklyn at night.

Though it was well past midnight, the streets were alive with bright flashing lights. Occasionally, the average downtown urchin would scurry down the street, visible by the tall street lamps. Carter turned his head and kissed Zia's forehead lightly.

"What're you doing, sneaking into my room?" he teased her lightly. A blush arose in her cheeks as she turned to look at the city once more, away from her boyfriend. A light breeze ran through Zia's hair and Carter watched as the black strands were displaced.

She sighed, her luminous eyes scanning the horizon. Though she stood tall, her eyes were filled with fear.  
"Nothing…I just needed to clear my head." She whispered. And Carter knew exactly what she was talking about. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. She hesitated, then wrapped both her arms around him once more.  
"Zia, Apophis can't hurt you anymore" he whispered into her ear "All because of you. You know what you did. And he's as the initiates when they destroy Amos's saxophone display."

She looked up at him, and a small smile flitted across her face. "Mostly you and Sadie," she responded "I could have never ever been able to cast that execration spell."

"The spell?" Carter asked, feigning surprise, "That was nothing."  
"Oh, right. Nothing," Zia laughed, putting emphasis on "nothing". "It was nothing that you saved me from the depths of a gigantic snake." She giggled, trying to put on a tough face. He laughed and pushed a large loose lock of hair behind her ear.  
"Yep," she continued, "Carter Kane, host of Horus and leader, is definitely _nothing_". She slowly put her hand on his neck and tilted his head so her forehead could meet his.

"I-I'm just worried," she admitted, "What if one day…Khepri, or more specifically, Ra, needed my body again? You know we're not alone in the mythology department. There are plenty of others…what if we need to fight them?"

"Zia, I'm sure. No other threat will ever bother us again." He quietly consoled her. He whispered quietly, so that Zia had to strain her ears to hear him.  
"And if that dirty snake comes back, I'll kick him all the way to Memphis. He'll never, ever hurt you again. Over-"

"Your dead body?" Zia interrupted, a cheeky smirk on her face. Carter chuckled and said "You know me better then I know myself, Zia."  
She smiled and brought her lips to meet him in a soft kiss. They stood together like that, their lips moving gently against the others. Then they broke the connection, and Zia whispered "And I guess that means I can sleep in your room, right?"  
"As long as Bast doesn't catch us." He added quietly.  
"She won't, you know Bast." Zia responded, and carefully took his hand. She led him away from the outdoors and both of them lay down on Carter's bed. Carter wrapped both arms around her, and places a soft, loving kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Zia."  
Zia smiled at her boyfriend, as he held her close protectively. It would always be worth the punishment in the morning. They never actually have done anything, only loving each other. Zia thought this was the best medicine, and the best way to end the night as she brought the linen blanket to cover both of them

"G'night, Carter."


End file.
